Words Unspoken
by HamhaLove
Summary: Sometimes, things are better left unsaid. Allegretto/Polka fluff. R&R. :D


Heavy leather boots scruffed awkwardly against the surface of the lush ground of the Tenuto Flower Field. They were trying their best to avoid killing every flower in sight, due to the large space the boots took up.

The owner of the boots revealed to be a boy by the age of sixteen, with short silver hair and dull, dark blue eyes. His hand was gently entangled into another's; An incredibly shy young girl by the age of fourteen. She bore long, long incandescent blonde hair that reached to her ankles; her eyes were a stodgy greyish-blue. Her fingers gently pressed against his wrist, occasionaly tightening her grip when she was lost in thought. She was incredibly pale compared to him; she always wondered whether it was the illness or the fact that he practically lived outside.

They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. They knew what had happened after Polka jumped, it was incredibly hard to ignore. He had previously invited her to walk with him in the Flower Field to talk, but it wasn't going to well. He was lucky he had the guts to offer his hand.  
"Hey, Polka." He finally managed to utter, his free hand on the back of his head awkwardly, scuffling his matted silver hair.  
Polka, erstwhile lost in her thoughts as always, looked upwards to the taller boy to her right who had called her name. Her eyes were bright and curious like a child's. "Yes? What is it, Allegretto?"

He couldn't quite bring himself to make eye contact with her. He looked in the opposite direction, swinging their entangled hands ineptly. The quiet was unsettling. Maybe if they were in the bustling streets of Ritardando, this would be easier.

They had continued to walk, until they reached the same cliff that he had presented the strange rock to her. He was uneasy, remembering what happened three months ago. They instinctively sat down without question, dangling their feet over the edge. He wasn't going to lead her back to the village without speaking to her, he would hate himself for being a coward.

"What did you.." He looked at her, a distressed visage on his face after sitting quietly with her for a while. "What did you whisper before you jumped off of the cliff?"  
About three months had gone by since she had jumped, and arrived back. Everything seemed back to normal, and he and Polka had been spending more time together. Her illness had vanished, somehow. He was glad that she got to live her life like she should.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her thin face turning a bright red automatically. He didn't think much of it, since she always turned red, at everything. It became a normal thing, being that she was a shy and fragile girl. "Oh, I.." She thought for a moment. "I don't want to.. destroy our friendship." She thought to herself, looking sadly upon the boy next to her, recieving a strange look in return.

(A/N: She said 'I love you', or something along those lines, I believe)

"Don't worry about it."

He stared at her impatiently. "Why? If it's nothing to worry about, why can't you tell me?" He swung his dangling feet anxiously.

She stared at the ground as she walked, shamefully. "Because.. It's nothing to worry about." Polka bit her bottom lip nervously.  
"Polka, come on!" He whined impatiently. "It's not like I'm gonna tell the world."  
Polka sighed, tightening the grip on his hand. "It's just that.. I thought I was going to die when I jumped off. If I knew you were going to ask, I wouldn't have said it." She mumbled.

"Said what?"

She stared up at his anxious face, pouting. "If you knew.."  
Polka removed her hand from his shamefully.  
"You wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

He turned to her angrily. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend anymore?" He urged. "That's crazy."  
"What if I said.. that I loved you?"  
His eyes widened, the anger in his face draining completely. "What?"  
"I told you." She sighed, turning deplorably.

He shook his head in frustration. "I wouldn't stop being your friend over something like that!"  
Her eyes settled upon his face. "You don't mean that."  
"Stop being so negative all the time!" He scolded her, in a brotherly manner. He would never really yell at her. "I'm sure that you'd have a totally different reaction if I told YOU that."  
"But you wouldn't, right?"  
He sighed, frustrated. He took her hand back into his, looking at her intently.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She almost felt her eyes stream with tears. "Wh..What do you mean?"  
"There's not a damn thing wrong with you, Polka!" He almost yelled at her, but knew to keep his temper. "Why would you think that no one would love you?"  
"Because of.."

"That illness is gone, Polka." He smiled warmly at her, trying to ease her sad face. "Listen to me. There isn't a thing wrong with you. Okay?" He felt his heart ready to burst through his chest as his face reddened.  
She nervously fumbled with the strong hand that was wrapped around her own small one.

"What's wrong?"  
Polka nodded her head. "It's just.. No one's ever said something like that to me."  
"Well, they should." He hated that she had such a low self-esteem. She was far too pretty a girl to be broken by some harsh words. She had gained some confidence during the quest, but she still had a long way to go.

"Allegretto?" She muttered, fumbling with his hand still. "Why would I mean as much to you as you say?" Polka gulped nervously.  
His face flushed again as he remembered what had happened when the Tenuto Flower Field had been restored by Polka.  
"You can't really... explain why you feel the way you do about a person." He explained, looking at her the sea intently. He always had a philosophy to tell. "If you have reasons why you're friends with someone, you aren't really your friend, now are you?"  
Polka exhaled, calming herself. "I have.. another question."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever felt that.. You have a special bond with someone, like an attatchment?" She blinked innocently. "Like you never want to leave that person, and you always want to make sure they're okay?"

Allegretto was quiet as he turned to her, staring at her waiting eyes. Polka sat patiently until she heard a soft chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" She mumbled, disappointed.  
"Yes, Polka. I think I can say that I have."

Polka felt her heart drop as she heard his words. "O-oh."  
Just who was this person that he was referring to?  
"Do you mean.. Beat?" She aksed hopefully.

He shook his head slowly. "No. I mean, don't get me wrong. Beat's like my little brother. But he's not who I'm talking about. I'm referring to.. a girl I know."

_A girl?_

"I see." She mumbled. "Well.. what's she like?"

He looked upwards thoughtfully. "Let's see..", he began, "She's really smart, and pretty too."  
Polka eyed her friend with all hopes of him talking about her dead and gone. "She sounds lovely." She smiled supportively. She wasn't the type to show obvious sadness over something like this.

"She is." He looked around bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "She's really brave, and she loves her friends with everything she has."  
Polka gulped nervously again, her heart beating faster. "W-whats her.. name?" She finally managed to ask, worried that she had just crossed a line of privacy.

He smiled, looking down upon the glistening sea. "Polka."

She tilted her head confusedly. How can you ask a question at a time like this? "Yes?"

Allegretto laughed softly as he turned to her. "No, her name's Polka."

Polka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How strange." She was almost catching the hint, but she was never one to jump to conclusions, or think of herself that highly.  
"I forgot to mention that she doesn't catch hints very easily." He chuckled at her confused face.

_Damn, she was cute._

Polka thought for a while. There had to be _someone_ out there named Polka besides her, right?

"Does she live in Ritardando?"

Allegretto burst into laughter. It took him a while before he could calm down and talk to her seriously again.

"No, Tenuto Village."

She was quiet for a moment.

"...Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope."

Polka frowned, her free hand fumbling with the grass beside her, staring at it intently. "But I know everyone in Tenuto Village. I'm the only Polka that lives there."

"Exactly."

She was silenced for a few seconds, before her face flushed a brilliant red. She whipped around to Allegretto abruptly, who shot back in surprise.  
"D-do you mean me?" She squeaked in surprise.

He smiled, looking back into the sea. "Bingo. See? I told you she was smart."  
Polka stared endearingly into his blue eyes. They were always so dark, and when they had first met, she thought that they were black. But the way the sun was hitting his eyes made her want to melt into a puddle. "I-I don't know what to say."

She stared upon his face dazedly, wondering what his reaction would be like if she had just scooted closer and.  
"You don't have to say anything." He mumbled, staring at his heavy boots as they swung back and fourth off of the edge of the cliff. "I didn't expect you to."

Polka was never the one to go for a bold move, of course. However.. what would life be like if you didn't take chances? She scooted a few inches closer, when she was sure he wasn't paying attention to her actions. Allegretto always did ramble, but never was she happier for his lack of attention.

He turned to her, mid-sentence, smiling.

"I mean, didn--"

He felt himself be abruptly cut off my something.

Or, someone, perhaps?

Allegretto stared ahead in confusion as he felt some strange -- and pleasantly soft, mind you -- presence take over his lips.  
Polka had ever so boldly waited for the right timing for him to turn toward her, so that she could make the bravest move she had ever made in her life. She closed her eyes nervously as she felt her heart dance in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach throwing a wild rave. She clasped his hand tightly; she knew that since she just did what she did, there was no turning back, ever. She had meant what she said earlier. She didn't ever want to leave Allegretto, and she stuck to her promise nicely.

He didn't know how to respond. He certainly hadn't planned on this in the beginning, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Grasping her hand tightly in return, he leaned forward, slowly closing his dull eyes and returning her kiss. Allegretto was sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest and jump away. Time was definitely not of the essence, he didn't care. All he knew that the two of them were connected from that point on, and that the walk certainly was no failure. All of their questions were answered, even if they weren't asked. Everything was peaceful again, and none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**Agh. _____;;; This is my first kissy oneshot, okay? *dies.* I know it wasn't as detailed as it should be, but I think it was pretty decent for a first time. Guh, well, thank you ever so much for reading. I've never written an Eternal Sonata oneshot before either, so thats another first. xDD 3. R&R?**


End file.
